Souvenirs aux pommes
by ZiaC
Summary: OS / Les pommes ont toujours fait parti de la vie de Théodore Nott. Réponses aux commentaires !
1. Souvenirs aux pommes

_Une petite envie d'écrire cet Os soudainement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Son corps contre le sien. Théodore avait toujours été seul, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Il se souvenait encore, quand il était petit, il faisait de nombreux cauchemars concernant la mort de sa mère. Il se retrouvait apeuré dans son lit, sans réconfort. Le seul endroit où il arrivait à se calmer, c'était dans le vieux pommier dans le fond du jardin, il voyait encore sa mère cueillir des pommes avant de faire une tarte ou même une compote. Maintenant, de doux baisers le réveillaient et de petits bras l'enlaçaient. Il était si bien, si sa récompense de toutes ses souffrances était sa vie avec elle, il serait prêt à tout recommencer encore et encore.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans l'observation du visage de sa fiancé, elle dormait si profondément. Elle ressemblait à un petit chaton se pelotonnant à lui.

Elle était sa vie.

Leur relation n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Pourtant, pour lui, c'était une évidence, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il se souvient encore la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le train les menant pour la première fois à Poudlard à la recherche du crapaud de Londubat. Une odeur de pomme avait envahit le wagon lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement broussailleux, ses dents un peu trop longues, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et sur son nez aquilin. Elle n'était pas l'idéal féminin, elle était juste elle-même. Avec le temps, les autres garçons ont commencé à la qualifier de jolie fille au grand dam de Théodore. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était à elle car personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Puis il y'eut Krum, McLaggen et Weasley. A partir du moment où elle se mit à fréquenter McLaggen, ils se parlaient déjà presque au point de devenir amis, presque. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa présence autant que lui appréciait la sienne. Ils s'entendaient bien partageant divers passions et n'aimant pas tous les deux le Quidditch.

Puis, il retomba violemment sur Terre, il devait devenir un mangemort, porté l'immonde marque sur son bras. S'il avait été un Gryffondor, il l'aurait rejoint dans l'Ordre du Phénix mais il était un Serpentard, un lâche. Cependant, il n'avait pas adhéré à cette secte, il s'était enfuit en Australie, la guerre ne touchant pas encore ce pays.

A la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, qui coûta la vie à son père, il abandonne sa vie qu'il avait commencé à créer dans son pays d'accueil pour revenir à Londres. Théodore avait pris un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait les moyens, après tout, il était le seul héritier de la famille Nott. Le plus difficile fût de vider le manoir de ses parents. Il devait faire le tri dans les affaires de sa mère, sa maman… Il y découvrit de nombreuses photos d'elle et de lui ainsi que les plus sombres secrets de son père.

Les aurors étaient venus à sa rencontre pour le questionner sous Véritasérum sur son rôle dans la guerre. Ils le relâchèrent immédiatement quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas participé.

Il prit un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, c'est là où il la revit. Elle sourit même quand elle croisa son regard. Etait-elle vraiment sincère ? Oui, c'était **elle **après tout. Ils commencèrent à se fréquenter au grand dam de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser, sous un pommier. Ils avaient partagé une pomme. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour, tout était parfait. Ils avaient rapidement emménagé ensemble et Théodore avait rencontré ses parents.

-Je t'aime dit le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans en caressant la joue de son amoureuse.

Puis il se rendormit.

….

Quand il se réveilla, une douce odeur lui monta aux narines. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Il savait que sa fiancé n'était plus auprès de lui, il enfila donc une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il la retrouva aux fourneaux.

-Une tarte aux pommes ? dit en l'enlaçant dans le dos

-Oui, sourit-elle, j'ai été en cueillir avec mes parents hier, je sais que tu adores cette tarte, elle te rappelle ta maman, ton enfance puis c'est sous un pommier qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.

Il caressa doucement son ventre arrondi. Dans quelques mois, elle accoucherait de leur premier enfant, une petite-fille, Elsa Hermione Pomme* Nott.

* * *

_I know ! It's very short ! Bref, c'était ma petite seconde Anglais ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit OS, merci à ma maman pour m'avoir fait une tarte aux pommes, je les adore toujours autant ! :D _

_*J'avoue, c'est bizarre comme prénom, mais je trouve ça trop mignon ! :3 Puis après tout, Gwyneth Paltrow a bien appelé sa fille Apple ! ;)  
_


	2. Réponses aux commentaires

Ce n'est pas une quelconque suite ou un autre OS, c'est juste une page pour remercier les personnes de leurs commentaires, j'y répondrai au fur et à mesure. Je remercie nicky XYZ, Coq-Cinelle et MayW pour avoir posté en premier leurs avis, merci beaucoup !

Coq-Cinelle : Je dois avouer que ton pseudo m'a fait sourire ! Il est original, ça me plait ! ) Bref, merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai sauté de joie quand je l'ai vu ce matin ! Ce sont des commentaires comme le tien qui remontent le moral des auteurs et qui les poussent à continuer d'écrire encore et encore. En effet, c'est un prénom à croquer ! Je ne sais pas si j'en écrirai de nouveau, je pense… Mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas encore d'idées en tête. Voilà, bonne nuit ou bonne journée ! :P

MayW : Oh merci ! J'avais peur que l'ambiance ne plaise pas et je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! :D

Coq-Cinelle *2 : Oui, tu as raison, ça marche dans les deux sens ! ;) Je suis d'accord avec toi et je ne veux pas me lancer dans l'histoire de Pomme ou dans d'autres souvenirs de Théodore, j'attends L'idée ! Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu l'appeler tout simplement Pomme mais je me suis imaginée une fille de ma classe qui devrait porter ce prénom et je me suis dit "Non, la pauvre. On a déjà un martyr avec Albus Severus, pas besoin de deux ! ;)" En fait, les pommes rappellent les souvenirs qu'il a avec sa mère et comme par hasard ses moments les plus importants se déroulent avec principalement des pommes autour de lui. C'est comme un trèfle à quatre feuilles pour lui. :)


End file.
